My Savior
by LiveInLove
Summary: Gabriella gets cramps and Troy isn't there to comfort her. How will she deal when Troy is in another state? She has the gang, but will that be enough? TxG GxC brother sisterly love


**My Savior**

Ok so I am writing this one for **.**. I hope you like it!

**Gabi's Pov:**

I lay quietly on the couch in the fetal position. Someone had draped a blanket over me- Chad I assume. He is always looking out for me when Troy isn't here.

While my friends, Sharpay, Taylor, Zeke, Ryan, and Chad were watching a movie, I was trying to get my mind off the horrible feeling that was surging through my stomach. My cramps felt like someone was driving in reverse just wanting to cause me more pain.

My eyes scrunch up tight as a new set of pain came. I let out a small whimper and pressed my cold hands down on my stomach in attempts to ease the pain. Chad came over as soon as he heard me. Figures, he was always the one to take Troy's place, and I was thankful for it, but what I really wanted was Troy. He was coming home from visiting his aunt in California today, and I couldn't have been gladder. Though he wasn't my boyfriend, I still loved him. People always tell us we act like a couple, but we just smile. It didn't bother us. We loved each other and would constantly tell the other one. He was my best friend, and I was his.

I could feel Chad's curly hair in my face as he leaned over the couch. My eyes stayed closed.

"Hey, you need anything?" I faintly heard Chad whisper in my ear.

"Troy," I whimpered. All I ever wanted was Troy. He was the one who made me feel better just by holding me. The only thing I need is his touch to make me feel better. All my friends knew that too. According to my friends, the spark leaves my eyes as soon as he leaves me, even if it's only for a day. Turning my body to lie on my back was a bad idea, and I instantly regretted it as I did so.

"We're going to leave in a few minutes for the airport." He told me softly. His hand went to my stomach applying pressure while rubbing in circles. I closed my eyes, taking in the moment of being almost pain free.

Like clock work my cell phone started to ring, no doubt it was Troy. Chad didn't move from his spot, and I was glad he didn't. Instead, Sharpay brought me my phone.

I took a deep breath, ready to act normal for Troy. It worried him to know I was miserable and I knew the second he found out he would be chartering a private jet to get home quicker. Flicking my phone open, I put it against my ear. The coldness of the phone sent chills throughout my body.

"Hey Troy." I sounded pretty convincing to myself.

"Hey baby girl, whatcha up to?" His deep voice calmed me in a way.

"Uh nothing much, just hanging out with the gang." I closed my eyes tightly and grabbed Chad's hand on my stomach, pressing it hardly into me. My bottom lip soon became white from trying to keep myself from screaming.

"I can't wait to see you, sweetheart. I miss you." I nodded my head, but soon realized that he couldn't see me. Taking a deep breath, I kept a firm grip on Chad's hand, making sure he didn't move it.

"Me too." I let out.

"Can you do me a favor and pass the phone to Chad?" He asked me and without saying another word, I lifted the phone up to him. My body shifted back to the fetal position, thankful that Chad never once took his hands off my stomach.

**Chad's Pov:**

Gabriella looked absolutely miserable. Her face was pale; she was wearing Troy's oversized sweatpants and sweatshirt, and wasn't acting like her usual bubbly self. I was worried about her. All she wanted was her best friend to numb the pain.

Taking the phone from her hand, I held it up to my ear.

"Hey,"

"Hey man, can you go into a different room?" I knew all along he wasn't going to buy Gabriella's lies. He knew her too well. Every sound she made, he knew what she was feeling. He could always tell when something wasn't right.

"Uh no, I'm kind of busy, but I'm sure Zeke can get that number for you." I told him. If Gabi knew we were going to tell him, she would have been really upset.

"Thanks man," he said. I motioned for Zeke to come over.

"Troy wants a number from upstairs, in the kitchen." I explained to him. He gave me a questioning look before he took the phone and walked upstairs.

**Zeke's Pov:**

"So uh, what was that phone number you wanted?" I asked him as I entered the kitchen.

"What's wrong with her? Don't lie to me, I can tell there is something wrong." It's amazing how these two could read each others minds - even when in different states.

"Dude, she's miserable. She has terrible cramps and will only lie on the couch." There was a long pause before Troy answered.

"Why didn't she tell me while I was on the phone with her?" I heard him sigh.

"Dude, you know her, she didn't want to ruin the last two hours of your vacation by worrying you." I chuckled.

"Yea but doesn't she know I always worry about her when I'm away, even if she's not sick?" He whispered quietly, and I knew that the question wasn't meant for me.

"Did you guys give her anything?" He asked me with a worried tone.

"Taylor gave her some Tylenol, but it didn't do much good."

"Alright, you should be getting into Albuquerque in about an hour, so I think we are going to head out." I glanced at the clock, making sure we had plenty of time. We both said our goodbyes before hanging up.

"Guys, we have to leave now, if we are going to get to the airport on time." I yelled down stairs. Slipping my shoes on, I bent down to tie them and watched as one by one Taylor, Ryan, Chad, Gabi, and Sharpay all walked up the stairs. Gabriella was lagging behind. She held Sharpay's hand as she walked slowed, wincing as she did so.

The rest of us besides Chad, Sharpay, and Gabi went out to the car.

**Chad's Pov:**

After shrugging my sweatshirt on, I looked over at Gabi. She had sunk to the floor. Her arms wrapped around her stomach. Her legs were underneath her, in a crouched position, and her body leaned forward.

"Gab," I heard Sharpay whisper as she rubbed the fallen girls back.

"I'm fine, just give me a minute." Her voice was full of pain, almost sounding like she was crying.

Sharpay looked over at me not knowing what to do. She felt bad for her friend, it was obvious.

"Why don't you go to the car, I'll be out there in a minute with Gabi." I whispered. I watched her nod her head sadly and then walk out to the car.

Walking over to Gabi, I crouched down and picked her up. She whimpered as I placed her in my arms.

"I want Troy." Her face dug into the neck of my sweatshirt. I rubbed her back in hopes it would give her some for of relief.

"I know, I know. Just a little while longer Gabsy." Even though it was only us, I still whispered it to her.

I carried her out to the car where our 5 friends waited for us. They each gave me a sympathetic look as I took a seat in the back row of the car.

The ride seemed longer, probably because I was worried about Gabi. She hasn't said anything since we left the house. Though I watched as the numbers turned on the dashboard, I knew that time was still the same length. Gabi was laying down, her head rested in my lap. I took my hand and slowly massaged her stomach. I couldn't tell if she was sleeping or just trying to take her mind off the pain, since her eyes were closed.

I knew we were getting closer and closer to the airport by the amount cars rushing to see which terminal they should take and because of this, it took a little while for us to park. Just what Gabriella needed – a longer wait to see Troy.

We all walked into the airport quickly, me with Gabi back in my arms. Since it took us a little longer than we had expected, we weren't sure if we were late or not. Planes were always getting delayed.

"Flight 302 California now arriving." We all heard a robot-like voice on the loud speaker.

"Which terminal do we have to go to?" I asked Taylor. She was always the one to act motherly where ever we went.

"16, right in front of us." She pointed to a fairly crowded area. We stood in the back, waiting for Troy to arrive though the white doors.

"Anyone see him?" I asked, trying to search through a mob of people coming through.

"Over there!" Sharpay squealed. Everyone expect me and Gabi ran over to him. I watched as he hugged the girls and patted the guys on the back.

As he got closer to us, his smiled began to fade. His feet moved quickly now, wanting to get to his best friend.

He smiled and nodded in my direction, silently thanking me. Reaching his arms out, he took the fragile girl from me. I heard her give a little whimper, not knowing what was happening to her.

**No one's Pov:**

"Shh it's just me. I gotcha." Troy spoke softly to her, kissing her temple before he settled her in his arms.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and secured her legs around his waist. One of his hands supported her weight, while the other one made its way under her sweatshirt to her lower back. He applied a small amount of pressure and started to rub in small, smooth circles.

The helpless girl let out a moan, not for pain, but for pleasure of finally getting her relief. She snuggled closer into him, everything else disappearing. It didn't matter that he was standing in the middle of the air port. All that mattered to him was helping his best friend. He was the only one who gave her complete relief, whether she was sick with a cold, or cramps. He was the one she wanted.

Her head nuzzled his neck, causing him to look down. He watched her for a couple of minutes. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Her eyes were closed and he could hear her even breaths, but what made him smile was the exact same one playing on her lips, for the first time that day.

I hope you liked it. I was asked to do a one-shot about Gabriella getting cramps, so here it is. I hope you liked it.


End file.
